conchkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Atkarsky
Atkarsky, officially the Atkarsky Republic (Tulovian: Аткарски Республика tr Atkarski Respublika) is a small nation located in eastern Evrosia, bordering the United Socialist States of Tulov to the south and west, Nikolskia to the north, Terengul to the northeast, Acarn to the east, and New Jaedonstan to the southeast. The Atkarsky economy has been in a perpetual state of collapse since the mid 2000s, and is dominated by the agricultural industry. Though it's lands were initially a part of the Kingdom of Yarendil, Atkarsky spent much of it's history as a part of the Tulovian Kingdom, before gaining independence after the Third Tulovian Civil War in 1997. Since then, Atkarsky has been crippled with corrupt and incompetent administrations, leading to a continual collapse of the nation's economy, with unemployment levels at 14%. The capital and largest city of Atkarsky is Atkarsk, which is the namesake of the nation and home to seven million people, situated in the nation's west. History Atkarsky has had a long history of turmoil and warfare, originally a part of Yarendil, which became powerful through it's conquest of land at the expense of both Krasnodaria and the Tulovian Kingdom, reaching it's greatest extent in the year 1410. By the mid 1500s, Yarendil began to suffer serious losses against Krasnodaria, while maintaining a series of victories over Tulov. However, in the war of 1628, most of Yarendil was occupied by Krasnodaria, including all of modern day Atkarsky, with the rest of the nation conquered by Tulov in 1634. Once conquered by Krasnodaria, the Yarendil genocide began, which resulted in the decimation of the Yarendil people, the obliteration of the nation's culture, and the eventual extinction of the Yarendil people and language. The lands of Atkarsky were decimated in The Patriotic War years later, which resulted in the full expulsion of Krasnodarian settlers from the areas occupied by Tulov, complete destruction of the area's farmland and industries, leaving much of the land devoid of human life for years to come. By 1712, the rest of the lands occupied by Krasnodaria would fall to Tulov, with some Krasnodarian gains in the area throughout the late 1700s. In the Second Tulovian Civil War, Atkarsky, which had become a major breadbasket for the Tulovian Kingdom, the region became a major proponent for the Republic of Tulov, a action which the region suffered terribly for at the hands of the Monarchy after the defeat of the republic. Atkarsky would once again rebel in the Third Tulovian Civil War, this time successfully breaking away and becoming an independent state. In the years following it's independence, the nation has become plagued with mismanagement, incompetence and corruption, leading to the extreme deterioration of the country, despite once being a highly prized breadbasket for Tulov. Geography The land area of Atkarsky is estimate to be around (Pending...), with much of the nation being lush rolling hills with many forests, and the eastern half of the nation mountainous. Atkarsky has mild summers and harsh winters, with temperatures as low as -42°C(-43.6°F), and a record high temperature of 35°C (95°F). Demographics As of the most recent census results, January 19th, 2016, the current population of Atkarsky was at 42,346,707, with 68% of the population residing within cities, and the rest living throughout the countryside. The population of Atkarsky declines at a rate of 1.7% per year. Religion Religion in Atkarsky is completely dominated by Rachitism, which is also the state religion, with 97% of the population adhering to the religion. Government The government of Atkarsky has been extremely criticized for it's extremely prevalent corruption and widespread mismanagement. The President serves as both head of state and head of government for the nation, and may be elected to terms of eight years, with no limitations on terms. Foreign Relations Atkarsky maintains strong relations with Krasnodaria, which it considers to be it's primary ally against the USST, while also maintaining very close relations with Nikolskia, Terengul, Sheksna and Lvov-Rovne. Due to the current state of Atkarsky, there are persistent rumors within the nation that the government will seek to form a union with Krasnodaria. Economy Atkarsky employs a capitalist mixed economy, and has fallen into a severe depression with the collapse of all industries, with the nation holding together only thanks to trade with Sheksna and Nikolskia. Employment within Atkarsky stands at 14%. Culture Nikolskia shares it's customs and culture with other Tulovian nations, specifically being very hardworking and competitive. A typical Nikolskian cuisine will typically include one or more of the following ingredients, beef, wheat, rye, garlic, potatoes, or tomatoes. Military Military service in Atkarsky is compulsory, with every male Nikolskian citizen between the ages of 18 to 28 required to serve two years in the military. Atkarsky spends roughly 2% of it's GDP on it's armed forces, which have fallen into disrepair and is widely considered to be a laughing stock. Atkarsky has no navy, and it's air force was destroyed in the Krasnodarian-led invasion of the USST (Thirteenth Krasno-Tulovian War.) Category:Tulov